The present invention relates to a new variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica var. nectarine, which will be named ‘R82358’ and more specifically as a nectarine tree which produces moderately red and dark red blush color fruit with orange flesh color and very good size which matures for commercial harvest and shipment around August 1-5 in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. This new variety of nectarine tree has good color, good size and ability to store and ship well. Therefore, this new variety of nectarine should be a commercial success and appealing to the consumer.